


Calling For A Savior

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie always hated walking in the dark.





	Calling For A Savior

**Author's Note:**

> I felt this need to write this with a need to get it off my chest, basing it off an experience of my own today. 
> 
> I may have made Ellie OOC, I'm not sure.

Ellie walked along the dark street, a bag full of snacks at her side from the corner store she had just left.   
  
Her body was tense keeping her ears and eyes open in the dark. She had always hated walking in the dark, Ellie knew she should have just called Nick to take her to the store since her car was in the shop but it had seemed silly at the time with the corner store only a few minute walk from her apartment.   
  
But as she stepped into a darker part of the street not having a choice, she noticed a group of guys across the street but it was too dark to make out any of their faces.   
  
“Hey baby!” One of them called, the others joining in or whistling.  
  
Her body tensed even more.  
  
 _Please let them stay across the street_ she thought.   
  
Figures the one time she didn't have her gun as she was up for requalifications for carrying a gun the next day. Sure she had her knife, but there was only so much her training and a knife could do one against five. And even in the dark Ellie had noticed at least two of them seemed pretty big.   
  
“Where you goin’ baby?”  
  
“The fun is over here!”  
  
Ellie picked up her pace not wanting to run and make them follow her even more. She slid her phone out of her pocket enough that the guys wouldn't see the light.  
  
She sent a thankful thought to Gibbs as she sent Nick two numbers.  
  
27\. 40.   
  
Now all she had to do was hope Nick realized what the numbers meant and the meaning of them being used together just in case they decided to act.  
  
“C'mon now sweetheart!”  
  
“How about you come wrap that mouth around my cock!”   
  
The guys laughed loudly and started shouting encouraging each other.  
  
Ellie felt herself start to panic.  
  
 _You're a damn federal agent Ellie, don't be a wimp!_ She thought to herself..but her hands still started to shake when she heard them walking.  
  
“You like it rough baby?”  
  
One whistled. “If she don't she will by the time we're done!”  
  
“She'll be turned into a nice little slut!”  
  
Ellie bit the inside of her cheek roughly. Dammit why the hell did she keep her knife in her boot?  
  
 _Please Nick, please._  
  
Suddenly she heard their footsteps get quicker and louder. Her breathing started growing heavier. _No no no.._  
  
A rough hand grabbed her arm and spun her around.   
  
Ellie reached out and kicked.  
  
“Bitch!” The guy grunted in pain.   
  
“Oh we got a fighter boys!” One cackled.   
  
Two went to grab her as she was about to run. She was too surrounded for the chance to grab her knife.   
  
“Shit man, this one would look nice tied up!”  
  
“Go to hell!” She shouted, fighting back. She landed another kick and a punch before more hands grabbed onto her.   
  
Right as one of the guys slipped his hand under her shirt, a car came speeding down the street screeching to a stop right by them.  
  
Ellie wanted to sob in relief when she noticed it was Nick.   
  
Nick came flying out of the car, gun in hand and pointed at the group.  
  
“Get your hands off her before I blow your heads off.” Nick growled, a look of rage on his face.   
  
The guys shoved her away making her stumble, throwing their hands up.  
  
“Whoa man c'mon we're just having a little fun.” The one who seemed like the leader said.  
  
Nick kept his gun pointed. “Get the hell out of here, NOW!”   
  
When they quickly ran seeing Nick's finger move towards the trigger, Nick wasted no time in pulling Ellie into his arms.  
  
Her body shook as she gripped onto him tightly. She was tempted to scoff at herself, so much for a badass agent.   
  
“I got you.” Nick mumbled against her hair as he kissed her head. “Let's get you out of here.”   
  
He ushered her into the car taking the short drive to her apartment.   
  
She clung to him until they got into her apartment.  
  
“I-I need a shower.” Ellie barely waited for his response before she darted into her room, grabbing random clothes as she headed to the bathroom.   
  
Ellie turned the water hotter than her usual temperature before going in. Right away she started washing herself off but even after the soap washed away she still felt dirty.   
  
Their words repeated in her head as she started scrubbing her skin.   
  
She didn't feel completely clean when she stepped out. Her skin was red making the scrubbing she did obvious. Ellie slipped the clothes on and shuffled back to the living room where Nick sat on the couch with a mug of her favorite tea ready.  
  
Ellie didn't even think about it as she right away curled herself next to him, leaning into him as she took the mug into her hands.  
  
“Thank you..” She whispered. Nick wrapped his arm around her giving her a slight squeeze showing he knew she meant for more than just the tea.   
  
“Did they do anything?” He asked. Ellie could still hear the anger in his voice but paid it no mind.   
  
She shook her head. “Just words..but they were about to.”  
  
Nick buried his face in her hair, as if it was only her that was keeping him from hunting them down. Ellie let his touch calm her.   
  
“Stay?” She whispered.   
  
He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Nowhere else I'd rather be.”  
  
An hour later Ellie had fallen asleep against him, his warmth and comfort letting her fall asleep. Nick had picked her up and carried her to bed. He didn't even think about staying on the couch as he took off his boots and pants before climbing in beside her. She shifted in her sleep right away curling back against him, sighing in her sleep as she did. Nick kept an arm around her as he drifted off himself.   
  



End file.
